


(No) Need

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, bourbon makes everything better, fuck christmas, holidays are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: A snowy night not so alone at the office.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Elizabeth Donnelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	(No) Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The office was mostly dark, but Alex could see the familiar light spilling from a partially opened office down the hall. She walked the lengths, her heels dangling from her fingers. Liz Donnelly sat at her desk bent over a sheath of papers, glasses perched on her nose. Lamplight lit the room, so Alex could see the snow blowing outside of the single window. 

"I thought everyone made it home."

Liz didn't even flinch. "It would seem not," she said without looking up. 

Without waiting for an invitation she knew she wasn't likely to get, Alex stepped inside. "Well, I don't think either of us is going anywhere tonight."

At this, Liz's eyes flicked up to the analog clock on the wall across from her. "The weather said it was only going to be four inches."

"The weather was wrong."

Finally, Liz put her pen down, and she took her glasses off as she looked up. Those dark eyes fixed on Alex with an intensity that was sweeping. "Why are you here on Christmas Eve anyway, Alex?"

She shrugged, but Liz indicated the answer wasn't good enough by merely pursing her lips. "I'm not one for holidays. And I could ask you the same."

"You could."

"Do you think there's anything in the kitchenette besides stale coffee and expired creamer. We might be here for a while."

"No." Liz leaned back, her expression thoughtful. And then she opened one of the bottom drawers on her desk and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. "This might help the coffee."

"Who needs the coffee?" Alex dropped her shoes and sank down into one of Liz's chairs. "I'd go get mugs, but I think they've all been chipped or stolen."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Who needs mugs?" She opened the bottle and took a sip before getting up. Rather than sit in the chair beside Alex's, Liz perched on the edge of the desk in front of her. "Cheers," she said as she handed Alex the bottle.

"Cheers." Alex took a sip, savoring the taste. Liz began to roll up her shirtsleeves. "To a white Christmas."

Liz took the bottle back and scoffed before taking another swig. "Fuck Christmas."

"Ouch." It was Alex's turn to raise her eyebrows. This mentality didn't surprise her though. Liz was exceedingly private. Alex had no idea if she had estranged family or not at all with which to celebrate.

"You spend too much time here, Alex. You should be out, enjoying yourself."

"Is that what you were doing when you were my age?"

"What makes you think I was ever your age?" Liz smirked as she handed the bottle back. 

"You were probably doing the same thing--tucked away in a smaller office with a bigger case load."

"I had one or two other interests."

"Such as?"

"They both got proposals--Christmas and New Year's Eve, respectively."

"So, you married your work?" Alex took a sip. It was certainly too soon for the bourbon to be working, so she wondered what about this night warranted this glimpse into Liz's life.Not that she minded. Her boss, always gruff and never quite casual, was a constant and nagging source of pining in the back of Alex's mind. 

"Do I need to find some mistletoe or are you going to buck up and kiss me?"

Alex's breath caught. She stood and carefully placed the bottle on the desk. Liz slid off, standing in Alex's personal space. 

"No need," Alex murmured, and when they kissed, she tasted bourbon and felt electric.


End file.
